Avatar: The Galaxy Keys Book 5: The Lies Of The Avatar
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: Continuing his mission to rescue Ahsoka, Alex reluctantly joins forces with a mysterious stranger called Axel (got that memorized?) meanwhile Alex's evil brother Sky forms a plan of his own a plan that will eventually allow him on the path of redemption
1. Alex

Hello guys welcome to the second part of Secrets Of The Avatar, The Lies Of The Avatar this story will switch between the points of views of Alex and Sky this will be the 5th story in the Galaxy Key arc so as always review and enjoy.

**AVATAR: THE GALAXY KEYS**

**BOOK 5: THE LIES OF THE AVATAR**

Chapter 1: Alex

Falling, that's all I could remember, I could feel my vision clearing and see my surroundings more clearer, hover crafts floated above me and I could see a familiar temple in the middle of a wide city.

This was Coruscant alright, the mission! I had to remember my mission, find Anakin and Ahsoka this world's version of them and convince them of a great disaster yet to come.

The only problem was I had no idea where this world's version of Anakin and Ahsoka where and I only has 48 hours to get back to my own friends who were being held captive by an evil Dark Vanguard.

I looked up and saw a figure dressed in a black hood. He was staring at me, at least I think he was staring. I could just make out the colour of orange hair beneath his hood.

"Who are you?"

"That all depends" said the figure in a light tone "I could be Nobody and a somebody, who the hell knows?" 

"In case you didn't know I'm the Avatar and I hate riddles" that is true I really hate riddles, the figure smiled and said

"My name is Axel" the figure said "got that memorised?"

"Why?"

"Oh no reason" Axel laughed "it's just I could help show you the way to your friends"

"How'd you know that?"

"I know everything about you"

"That's impossible" I said really not trusting this Axel dude besides he could be leading me into a trap after all.

"Do you want to rescue your friends or not?"

Reluctantly I went with him but something about this guy really rubbed me the wrong way and I really did not trust him at all...


	2. Meeting Sky

Author's Note:Hi guys sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2 of The Lies Of The Avatar review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Sky

* * *

We stopped in front of the Jedi Temple and Axel laughed at the sight of it, we hadn't talked during the trip here but it was strange to hear him actually laugh.

"There it is"

"Anakin's there"

"Yes" Axel chuckled "but that's not where we're going"

I whirled round and ignited my Lightsaber

"Easy" Axel said putting his hands up and smiling smugly "we're not going there first, I'd just like to show you a familiar sight to you"

I put my Lightsaber away and looked upon a tall building with long spires at the left and right, my home, Sky's home.

"No" I said and Axel looked confused "I will not go there"

"Why not?"

"Because this is an alternative universe and I don't exist, Sky doesn't know me yet and I don't want to change anything for this universe"

"So that's a reason for not seeing your brother"

"No it's just that I don't want to change any important history"

"Right" Axel chuckled then he disappeared and reappeared right beside me "you are going to need your brother for this , you know"

"How did you?" I said startled

"Teleportation"

"You've gotta teach me that trick"

"Someday" Axel chuckled then he took my arm and I realised what was was about to happen.

"Oh scrap" I muttered then we vanished.

* * *

The sensation wasn't bad at all, scratch that, it was a thousand times bad, like spinning in circles forever with no end in sight, who we finally stopped I let go of Axel and groaned loudly.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Axel chuckled

"Don't ever do that again" I turned to him and said "travelling without a capsule is nasty" then I looked at my surroundings, the Jedi Temple was west of us towering over the sky like a huge cloud.

We were stood at the entrance to Sky's home, a big bronze door stood in our way, I went forward to knock but Axel stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I wish I could but I won't, this is as far as I go and it's your mission anyway"

He was right after all, and I couldn't do this mission alone, I smiled at him, but then he was no where to be seen, he must've teleported again, oh well I suppose I have to start somewhere. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds nothing happened, I knocked again and then someone opened it looking rather annoyed

"Just a minute" I stared at this person, he was tall and had thick black hair, he looked to be in his late 20's and he still had those green eyes. This was my own brother Sky, the Sky of this world

I stared at him shocked at confused, the Sky of this world looked nothing like my brother, my own brother looked like he had endured weeks of torment, but this Sky looked neat and well shaven, this couldn't possibly be a future Dark Lord of The Sith.

"I'm looking for Sky" I said slowly, then the person looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"That's me" Sky said "Do I know you?"

"Wait a second" I laughed "your Sky?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"I'm sorry it's just that I wasn't expecting you to be" I stammered "well like this"

"Listen" Sky said "I don't know who you are, so please would you kindly step out of my way"

"Okay" I sighed and I walked inside the home, annoyed he followed me.

"I can't allow you in here!"

"Really?"

"My father's a very powerful man, he could have you arrested"

"Okay okay" I said getting really annoyed "cut that out, because we both know you hate your father, you would like nothing more to see him dead and I'm rambling aren't I?"

"I've" Sky gasped "never told anyone that before" He looked at me strangely "who are you?"

"A long story" I laughed and I sat on one of the chairs inside the main seating room "you're probably not gonna believe this, but I was sent here for you"

"From where?"

"From an alternate time-line"

"Okay you're kidding me with this aren't you?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding!" I walked to him and we were just about close enough to touch, okay since he wasn't believing any of this, I had to go to plan B, Oh I promised I was never gonna do this again, well promises were made to be broken I guess.

"What are you?" Sky was about to say but, I took his head and bashed it against mine, images flashed between his mind, my memories, and why I was here.

"Ow!" We both screamed and he gasped "brother!"

"Shh!" I cupped my hand on his lips "in this world I don't exist so you're not supposed to know that" the most painful part of this memory exchange was that it drained me of energy.

"Time Lord" he gasped as I let go of his mouth "you're a Time"

"Shut up!" I told him "ok know we've got that out of the way, basic background checks" I did the same thing again but it was more to confirm who I was, after we had done that, my head was throbbing and I could tell he was hurting all over too.

"Never" Sky panted "do that again"

I laughed and said "amen to that brother" we both began laughing for a while and Axel appeared

"Well that was" he mused "amusing" we both jumped up completely startled.


	3. Anakin Skywalker

Author's Note: Hi guys I hope your enjoying this story so far and sorry about the big alternate universe plot, but you'll be pleased to know that this alternate dimension Alex is currently in is the canon Star Wars universe and not his own. Just to clarify when we get back to Alex's universe that Sky will be still be called Sky, yeah I know it's confusing so anyway as always review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Anakin Skywalker

* * *

Axel caught us off guard, I wasn't expecting to see him again so soon, he did say after all Sky's home was about as far as he could go.

"What are you doing here?" I said, not really pleased to see him.

"Incase you've forgotten, you have friends that need saving, I've spoken with your brother, he says he can keep a gateway open to your world when you complete your mission, however it won't last long once it's opened"

"How is my brother doing by the way?"

Axel answered my question "he says he's doing fine, however he has a plan of his own to take down Korraban"

"Really?"

"Yes, He says he doesn't want anybody else taking him down, some personal grudge I'd say, if you want we can head to the Jedi Temple, now"

The Jedi Temple, where the alternate Anakin and Ahsoka were, finally the real mission could begin, since my Ahsoka had fallen into the portal though, I would suspect her consciousness to have merged with this universe's Ahsoka, so convincing her wouldn't be too difficult, I'd hoped anyway.

The real problem was convincing this realities Anakin, that was going to be a tough nut to crack especially he wasn't my best friend in this reality.

The alternate Sky spoke and when he did, it sounded really assuring "I can get you in, I know Anakin quite well ,however you may have difficulties talking to him, after all he's just suffered a big loss"

A big loss? Tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means.

"He lost his padawan Ahsoka Tano quite a while ago" Sky continued however he saw the look in my eye and said "she's not dead or anything, she simply left the Temple"

"What?" I gasped, I almost did a double take when he said that. Ahsoka leave the Jedi Temple, that was so unlike her, at least that was something my Ahsoka would never do. "What happened?"

"She was framed for a big attack on the Jedi Temple" Sky explained "the Jedi suspected that the killer might've been one of their own, but Admiral Tarkin blamed Ahsoka for the crime"

"Did they find the real killer?" Axel asked "surely they didn't believe some stupid Admiral"

"Yes" Sky answered "eventually, but Tarkin convinced the Council so easily, and Ahsoka went on the run, the only Jedi that was on Ahsoka's side was Anakin, he searched desperately for the killer and when a lead eventually turned up, Anakin found that it was Barris Offee who committed the crime, Ahsoka was let back on the Jedi Council even offered a posistion of Knight, however she didn't take that chance, and left, deciding that Jedi were too corrupt and that she couldn't trust them anymore, even Anakin who stood by her side"

"So Anakin's devastated then?" I asked "That's not good"

"And what's even worse is that he doesn't even know where she is, so even if you do convince Anakin you'll never find Ahsoka"

"So all in all" Axel said "we have a big problem"

"A very big problem" I agreed and then Sky and I took Axel's arm and we traveled to the Temple.

* * *

The first time Teleporting, was bad, the second time was even worse, when Sky and I let go off Axel's arm we both felt like throwing up.

"Oh come on" Axel laughed "that wasn't so bad, hey second times always the worst, don't sweat it"

"Next time" I panted "I'm sticking with my TARDIS"

"I don't feel so good" Sky groaned "teleporting defiantly wouldn't recommend it"

Axel laughed at that "stop acting like that, we got here didn't we?" Luckily Axel was right we were right in the familiar hallways of the Jedi Temple, the other Jedi looked at me suspiciously but they seamed to recognise Sky.

"They're my friends" Sky whispered then he noticed that Axel was gone "where's your friend?"

"He's not my friend" I muttered, we walked deeper into the Temple ignoring the strange looks the other Jedi gave me, Sky told me to just ignore it but I couldn't help it, I just had a feeling we were going to run into trouble at any moment.

And luckily enough after about 3 hours of looking we found Anakin, he was alone I. The Council meeting area of all places, this place was nearly important to me as it was to him, it was the place I met him after all.

Sky went forward to introduce himself and Anakin smiled

"Don't go all formal on me Sky" he laughed, yep still the same Anakin I knew, so there wasn't much of a difference between my Anakin and this one, then now it was my turn to introduce myself.

"Who's your friend?" Anakin asked when he noticed me.

I walked up to him and said "Master Skywalker" his eyes narrowed when I said that "you may or may not believe this" I gave him the same explanation I gave Sky, when the conversation was finished he looked at me and laughed.

"Is this guy for real?"

"Hey!" I said, getting a bit annoyed, because this wasn't the reaction I was expecting from Anakin at all "stay with me now, I know it's a lot hard to take in, but I really do need you for my mission"

"If I'm your best friend, in you're supposed alternate dimension, why didn't he come with you"

"You know" Sky said "that would make sense"

"Shut up Sky" I snapped and then he sat in one the council chairs, I turned to Anakin "I know thing's haven't been easy for you, since Ahsoka"

"Don't ever" Anakin growled and I knew I'd hit a soft spot for him "mention her name"

"You miss her" I said "and that's good"

"I" Anakin stammered "I don't know what you mean"

"I care for her too" I explained "in fact I love her, so we need to find her, to save my friends in my reality"

"If I'm your friend" Anakin said slowly "prove it to me" argh! Why did this have to get so hard, I knew he was asking for it, because. I know the one thing that he's never told anyone.

"What's that?" I said smiling

"Prove it to me" Anakin repeated "prove it to me, that I really am your best friend"

Ok, that time Anakin really was asking for it, I'm sorry to do this, master, I thought to myself and gritted my teeth and closed my eyes

1. 2. 3 I counted, and I opened my eyes and saw Axel sitting next to Sky smiling "oh this should be fun" I heard him say to Sky, who laughed at that I glared at them and focused on Anakin.

"I know" was all I could say, Anakin laughed at that obviously confused about what I was talking about, of course you know what I'm talking about don't you?

"Know about what?" Anakin chuckled

"I know about Padmé" and then just like that I was thrown across the floor.


	4. The Ship

Author's Note: Hi guys sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I know in the previous story I said I would write this story from another character's POV but I changed my mind to Alex's because I love writing this character and his POV is much easier to write, next story will be from Anakin's POV so I hole you review and wnjoh

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ship

* * *

OK to review, my day wasn't going as good as I hoped, in fact it was going terrible, ask yourself, what's worse than being the killer of your own girlfriend, then being shown your own gravestone and then finally reuniting with your friends, only to be trapped in an alternate dimension?

The answer, getting thrown 100 stories down the Jedi Temple by your best friend, Ok I made that last one up, but that's what really happened. Maybe I shouldn't have made that comment about my master's wife but still, don't blame me if Anakin want's proof that I am who I say I am.

Axel appeared as I was just about to plummet right into the ground below, he had that smugness about him, that he always wore.

"This is going well" he laughed and he took my arm and we both teleported inside this the Jedi Temple. Ok maybe Axel was right about the second time teleporting not being so bad, because the third time was even worse.

"Don't" I gasped, trying to catch my breath "ever, do that again"

"Relax" Axel chuckled "after the third time you get really used to it"

"I think I'm gonna throw up" I muttered and then I did, teleporting not a great way to travel. Next time I'm staying with the TARDIS.

"Sky's convinced Anakin to calm down" Axel explained, how long was I falling, and since when were Sky and Anakin best buddies? Oh yeah in this reality they were probably best friends or something. "He's agreed to help us find Ahsoka, but that maybe difficult"

"I'm a Time Traveler" I panted "stuck in an alternate dimension, since when was this mission ever going to be even considered easy?"

"You've been on difficult missions before" he noted, after all Axel was right in fact one of my more recent tasks had been the most difficult. But that is a story for another day, right now I had to meet up with Sky and Anakin and tell them of what I had planned.

"Never mind that" I said and I felt something hot in my jacket pocket, that was strange, I fumbled around looking for the source, until I found it, my key to the TARDIS , it was burning a bright shade off yellow. Well at least some good news came out if this trip.

"What's that?" Axel said curious. I laughed as I starred at the glowing key.

"I think we've just found a better mode of travel"

"Hey"

"Sorry, my opinion"

"Guys!" Sky's voice called to us from behind, never before have I been so happy to see him in all my life. Anakin was standing next to him, looking a little disgruntled.

"Sorry about that little spasm earlier" he laughed.

"Spasm?" I snapped I walked up to him "you threw me out of the window!" That was true he did throw me out of the council chamber window.

"OK, OK." he said "that was rash of me, but your brother convinced me of the truth"

"Hey" Sky chuckled "all I did was explain the situation"

"Which is exactly what I did!" I groaned then I looked at Anakin who smiled like he was enjoying this whole situation.

"No you explained the situation in a complicated way" Sky said "but enough of that, what's the plan? Dear brother"

"The plan" I laughed "is to find Ahsoka"

"Then what?"

"I escape from this world with my version of her, then I defeat Korraban and the Dark Vanguards"

"See" Sky chuckled "too complicated" then he noticed my glowing key "what's that?"

"It's my method of transport"

"Excuse me?" Anakin said nervous "but even of this plan were to work, which I think it won't. Ahsoka's probably left Coruscant now, and if she has we have absolutely, no way of tracking her"

"Oh yes we do" I said smiling to myself, everyone was looking at me like I'd gone crazy, even Axel who'd supported me all the way. Well I wouldn't dare say that to his face anyway.

"How?" Everyone asked. I smiled at that and said

"Come and meet my ship"

* * *

Let my start by saying the ship I was expecting, was not what I was expecting at all, my TARDIS, was a Time Lord vessel, bigger on the inside and it had a gorgeous coral console room.

This ship was practically nothing like my TARDIS, it was a worn out, rusty old spice freighter and looked nothing like my familiar Police Box. Honestly this ship was a piece of junk.

"This" Sky said disbelievingly "this is your ship?"

"It looks a lot better in my world" I said moving towards the rusty looking space ship. "We should go in"

And we did, the inside was nothing compared to the outside, it was small and cramped , no console room, in fact it nearly had a cockpit, it just had some complicated looking controls that I didn't know what they were for.

"Ok, I'm convinced" Anakin laughed looking at his surroundings, he sat in one of the chairs behind the pilot's seat which looked worn out "you really are from the future"

"It's fine" I said nervously, sitting in the pilot's seat, switching on the controls "I'm sure this hunk of junk can get us to where we need to go" I looked nervously at the buttons and pressed a few.

"Besides" I laughed nervously "how hard could it be?" I pressed the start button and engines started to come to life, however after a few second ps they stopped working almost instantly.

Then the ship's power went off almost completely. Leaving us stranded in complete darkness.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing" Sky said with the hint of a chuckle. This was going to be a bit of a problem.

"I said how hard could it be?" I snapped then I pressed a few buttons then smashed the controls "come on" I muttered to the ship "you hunk of junk, work with me here" miraculously after smashing the control pad, the ship worked and at super sonic speed took off for the void off space.


	5. Betrayal

Hi guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, just to give you a clarification on what ship Alex is flying it is an old Gummi Ship from the KH games, so there's a nice little Easter egg for you, any way review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Betrayal

* * *

Flying this ship, wasn't easy, in fact it was hell. I wouldn't say this to my friends, I sucked at flying actual ships, at least the TARDIS was easy for me. I looked back as I caught Sky's smug smile.

"I think you missed something back there"

"Shut up!" I snapped back at him. The others Anakin and Axel had worried expressions on their faces.

"Uh" Anakin said nervously, he came up to me and grabbed my arm "why don't you let me fly? I'm clearly the best pilot"'

"Yeah" I laughed as the slightly damaged ship took a bad turn "but out of the four of us, which one actually has a spaceship?" I really needed that old box right now.

BANG! Uh oh, that can't be good. I looked at Axel who said

"I'll check" he teleported to the source of the noise and reappeared, with a worried expression on his face.

"What was that?" Sky asked really nervous now.

"Nothing" Axel said chuckling to himself. I looked at him with a serious expression "engine malfunction"

"Malfunction?" Anakin snapped taking a look outside of the window, something like the right engine was floating in the deep void "the thing's practically exploded!"

"Great" Sky groaned, he got out of his seay and rushed to me "this is really, great, Alex, let's track Ahsoka using the most rubbish ship available, where has that got us?" He never finished his sentence as Axel grabbed hold of him and teleported right out of the ship.

He then reappeared right beside me and laughed

"This is going well"

"Uh, where's Sky?"

"Don't worry there's a planet not far from where we are, I teleported him there, just to save us the irony of his comments"

"Where is this planet?"

"We're about to crash into it" Axel said then he teleported off the ship again, and I looked outside the cockpit, Axel was right, we were about to crash into a large, line planet below us.

"Uh Alex?"Anakin said

"I know, I know" I gritted my teeth together and tried to pull us up, this is not good "not good"

"Why?"

"Ever crash landed without the proper controls?"

"Actually"

"Don't answer that!" Then as we went into the planet's orbit, there was a loud CRASH as the ship collided with the planet below. As we did my vision went black.

* * *

As my vision started to clear, I could make out my surroundings, the planet we were on, was absolutely barren, black dust and grave stones were everywhere. Wait a second? Grave stones everywhere?

I had been to this planet before, I must've, this planet wherever we are was all too familiar looking.

"Alex!" I heard Sky yell, he wasn't very far from my location, only a few clicks away, I could tell by his outline appearing in the fog in front of me.

"I'm here!" I called out, as I started to get up, I ran to him. He looked like he had just been in a battle, he had scars all over his clean shaven face and his clothes were torn slightly.

"You're a sight for sore eyes" He laughed, I was no better than him, I had cuts and bruises all over my body. Even my glasses had cracked a bit, oh well so much for them.

"What happened?" I asked "where's Anakin?"

"I don't know, after Axel teleported me of that death ship, I crash-landed into a few graves, and I blacked out after that"

"I'm right here" Anakin said coughing, "that was the worst space flight I've ever taken" he looked no better than us, his face was all but cut up, he had light bruises over his eyes and one of his hands was missing.

"Anakin?" I said

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna take a look at your hand"

He looked at the one I meant and laughed "well ain't that something " he looked around for his robot hand and found it, once he put it back on. He straightened up and said

"Not your best landing I take it"

I laughed at that and said "no, not really"

"Where are we anyway?" Sky was asking the right question, it's far that I tell him. Since I'm the only one who knows of this planet anyway.

"Trenzalore" even the name gave me shivers, this was the one place I could never ever go, so how did we end up here?

"How indeed" and there's the slimy sleemo himself, Axel was smiling to himself with absolute glee. I was right not to trust him. I bet he was the one that disabled the ship's engines, meaning he brought us here intentionally.

"Whoa" He laughed "I guess you figured it out."

"I always knew I couldn't trust you" I growled

"And you never saw it coming?" He smiled "I'm practically insulted" he walked towards me.

"Where is Ahsoka?"

"Careful, careful" he looked at me with a serious expression "she's been with you the whole time" he waved his hand and a force field appeared, revealing an imprisoned Togruta. She was tall and slender, she had startling blue eyes. I knew this was Ahsoka , cause there was simply no-one else like her.

"Let her go"

"Oh look at you, playing the hero"

I looked from him to Ahsoka realising that, my Ahsoka was trapped inside her consciousness "why, Axel?"

"This was just a distraction" he explained "I was hired to keep an eye on you, my employers want something from you and her, something very valuable"

"The galaxy keys?"

"No, not these stupid things" He reached down his neck and pulled out to very small keys, one yellow and one green. He tossed them to me and. I picked them up.

"There is something else going on, something much more bigger than this"

"Hold on this plan makes no sense" Sky said, finally something useful from him "if you needed Alex, why did you go through all this trouble with us?"

"I needed the four" Axel explained, I noticed something very different in his face, it looked like an expression of fear "to add to the 13, a Great War is coming, none of which we have seen the likes of before"

"13?" I said confused "what 13? And why are we called the 4?"

"Questions, questions" he laughed, then he faced the force field and deactivated it. Another Ahsoka appeared unconscious next to the first one. Then behind us a portal appeared, the same one that me and Ahsoka had fallen in prior to confronting the Dark Vanguards

"I'm sending you back" Axel explained "you've had your time, you've completed your mission, I'll be back for you" then the other Ahsoka woke up and looked from Axel to us.

"What's going on?"

"Be strong my dear" Axel laughed "you're going back now"

"Back where?"

"Back home"

Ahsoka found me and smiled but then Axel grabbed her by the neck and teleported next to me with Ahsoka as his hostage

"No stop" I begged

"One task" he muttered holding onto Ahsoka's neck "one simple task" then he let go of Ahsoka's neck and she fell through the portal.

I looked at Sky and back to Axel "take them home"

He nodded in understanding and taking Anakin and Sky by the arm, teleported them back to Coruscant. Here I was alone now, with one task, one very simple task, killing Koraban. If my hunch was correct this portal lead to Moraband where I was to meet Sky, my Sky and we would take him together.

With luck, my Ahsoka was there too, so I gritted my teeth, said softly

"Soon Snips" I took a deep breath and yelled "Geronimo!" as I jumped into the portal landing face first into a red patch of sand.


	6. Moraband

Hi guys, hope you are enjoying this story so far, we are know back to the Avatar: The Clone Wars universe in this chapter, review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Moraband

* * *

Mountains and red sand was all I could see, of Moraband, the ancient home worldly the Sith. 1000 years ago this planet was once known as Korraban, however as the years faded away, the planet began to have different names, but Moraband was all it was known as these days.

Ahsoka lay next to me, unconscious, not moving, I wondered if she was OK. I checked her pulse, still breathing, that was a good thing, she opened her eyes and got up, her eyes adjusting to this new sight.

"Hey" I laughed, happy to see her alive and well. "Welcome back to the land of the" I took a look at my surroundings, the planet was completely abandoned. What could've caused a once mighty planet to crumble into nothingness? That was a question for another day. Right now I had to meet up with Sky and find Korraban and make him pay for what he had done.

"Isn't that Sky?" Ahsoka asked, looking right past me, speak of the devil, Sky was walking , no not walking, running was more like it. He was running right towards us.

"Light" He panted, he looked quite breathless "I thought it was you guys, moment I saw the portal" he looked at Ahsoka and smiled "glad you're back"

"Don't talk to me" she snapped and Sky looked her obviously confused, of course Ahsoka had no idea how much Sky had changed in the years. I broke the awkward silence between us.

"We have had a long day, Sky. Other dimensions and what not."

"What was it like?" Sky said obvious "being in that other reality?"

"Brutal" Me and Ahsoka said together

"Ok Sky" I said smiling "we need to find Korraban, your mission was to find him, where is he?"

Sky looked nervous at this question, his facial features had that look that it always had when he was about to tell a lie.

"During one of my recon missions" he explained "a lot of things happened"

"Such as?"

"They spotted me, I didn't know what else to do, this is how. I met up with you guys. I'm sorry but, they are already here."

"Trap" Ahsoka gasped, she ignited her Lightsabers as millions of people in dark hoods started to appear.

"What have you done?" I said shocked at my brother.

"It's not me they want" Sky said solemnly. "It's her" he looked at Ahsoka then back at me.

"Will I ever be able to trust you?" I said, disgusted at him.

"No" he said softly "no you wouldn't" then catching me unawares, he ignited his own Lightsabed showing off his dark red sword. I tried to reach for my own Lightsaber but it was to late, Sky pushed me to ground and cut my right hand off as I let put a cry of pain.

"Master!" Ahsoka said rushing to my side, she was stopped by Sky who had her in a force choke.

"Korraban!" Sky declared at the Dark vanguard in the middle, "I am Sky! Dark lord of the Sith, I have beaten my brother in combat, to prove myself loyal to you, and as some compensation" he continued to hold Ahsoka in a force choke "I bring you a gift" then he tossed Ahsoka to Korraban, with a grin in his face.

"You held up your end of the bargain?" Korraban said in a slightly bemused tone "I really thought you'd changed"

"My brother's friends!" Sky said "I want them as a reward, Anakin and Shili"

I couldn't see what was going in but I assumed that Sky was making some sought of trade.

"You drive a hard bargain" Korraban growled, he turned to one of his guards "the prisoners- bring them forward" he looked at Ahsoka and smiled "bring some chains for this one, the Illusive Man will be very pleased"

Illusive Man? What did he want with Ahsoka?

Two people were being dragged along, Anakin and Shili, they were trapped in chains, and I could just make out the scares on their faces, they weren't broken as such but they were obviously worn out.

This was the time to strike, Sky's illusion had worked and as my right had appeared agin I called out

"Sky, now!"

He smiled at this and freed Anakin and Shili, he also picked Ahsoka of the ground and helped her up. Once he had done that. I ignited my own Lightsaber ready to duel Korraban. Korraban took out his own Lightsaber and we began our duel.

Judging by his style, Korraban was a master in the Ataru style of duelling whereas I was a master of the Jar'Kai style, the odds were clearly in Korraban's favour.

I blocked and parried his strikes, but this fight was not going to last much long, strike after strike Korraban sent, and it proved effective, one more and I would loose. He knocked me to the ground and started to laugh.

"You should've run when you had the chance"

"I never give up" I grunted as Korraban put his left foot on my neck.

"The Death of the Avatar" he laughed "oh how I have waited for this moment" he went for a killing stroke but was cut short by a force push.

"No one kills my brother" I heard Sky's voice say, I turned around and saw him facing Korraban, making what looked like his final stand.

Like Korraban, Sky was a master of the Ataru form, but the fight was not going well for him at all. Korraban dodged, every move Sky made, even the wave of force lightning that Sky sent.

"You're getting weak"

"I will kill you" Sky said panting, but then he heard something, Ahsoka screaming, it sounded like she was in trouble. But when Sky turned back Korraban took his chance and sunk his Lightsaber into Sky's chest.

"NO!" I yelled.

"It's over" Korraban whispered, taking his Lightsaber out as Sky fell to the ground as I watched helpless and afraid. I had just watched the unthinkable happen. My brother the most powerful Sith Lord in the universe, was slain, by a Dark Vanguard. My brother Sky, had fallen, and he was no more.


	7. Legendary Warrior

Hi guys hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Sorry about that major cliff-hanger, Sky will get his final words in this chapter. So anyway review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: Legendary Warrior

* * *

I lay there, completely helpless, watching my own brother die. I couldn't believe it, I was angry, no not angry I was enraged. Enraged at Korraban for doing something as merciless as this.

As the dust settled I could make out that Korraban was leaving, he said something into a comlink device that sounded like.

"It's done here, we have the girl"

So that was the scream I heard before, Ahsoka had been captured by Korraban and his forces. They were about to leave Moraband, I wouldn't let that happen. Not a chance. I gathered my courage but by the time I was able to actually walk, Korraban had gone, leaving me alone with Sky's shaking body, of course. He had just been stabbed through the chest. He had a few minutes of life left.

I rushed to his body and held him tightly to stop him from struggling.

"A..lex" he coughed, his dark eyes staring into mine "I'm" he struggled to get the words out "I'm sorry"

"What were you thinking?" Was really all I could say, probably not the best of thing's to say when you were talking to your dying brother, but really, he was a fool for taking on someone who had better combat experience.

"I know" he laughed weakly "I was a fool, Ahsoka, I heard her"

"It wasn't your fault" I said, tears slowly filling my eyes "she needed our help"

"You love her" he coughed

"Yes"

"Do one thing, for me"

"No, I can save you, we can get her, together"

"No"

"What?" I gasped, even though Sky had his faults, he loved Ahsoka too, he would do anything to save her.

"My time is over, I think in some way's I knew that, Ahsoka needs you, tell her from me, I always loved her and I'm sorry for all the bad things that I've done"

"Don't be stupid, you can tell her yourself" I snapped "I can save you, this is only a stab wound" I looked at the wound, it was bleeding a violent shad of red, and one thing I didn't notice before it was in too deep, Korraban's sabre had pierced Sky's heart.

"You can't save me" he said, "I'm so" he was struggling to say his final words now "sorry, you must stop Korraban and kill him, kill him for me"

"You know I can't" That was a rule I held ever since I became the Avatar, never kill, even for a reason. Why was Sky asking me to break this rule now?

"I'm asking you" he panted "save the world, and brother, think of me when you kill him" and those were Sky's final words, he died right then and there.

"NOOO!" I yelled in anger and rage, I looked around for Anakin and Shili, they were probably trying to find me. I closed Sky's eyes for a final time and then walked away

* * *

After about a full hours walking, in hot dry sand I found myself in the ancient Valleys of the Dark Lords, a resting place for all Dark Lords of the Sith.

The tombs were endless, but I felt drawn to one, a crescent shaped one that sensed vaguely familiar, then something happened, I felt a cold sensation on the back of my neck, I walked into more of the tomb, to find the source.

A figure was waiting for me, a dark hooded figure. He must've been the source of this coldness, although I did feel like I had seen him somewhere before.

"So" The figure spoke with a cold tone in his voice, like he was nothing but a pure force of anger "the Avatar, finally wanders into my home"

I stared at the figure, shocked as to how he knew who I was.

"I have been waiting for you a very long time"

"Who are you?" That felt like the most logical question to ask. The figure turned around and became a fiery spirit.

"My name" the figure said in a rasping voice "is Darth Bane"

Darth Bane, I knew I recognised the figure from somewhere, this was the Sith legend that created the rule of two, one Sith master and one Sith apprentice, although that rule was kind of flawed since the Sith always kept turning on each other anyway.

"So" I gasped in awe "you are the legendary Sith warrior"

"Yes" Darth Bane said smiling

"How are you here?" I asked, Darth Bane had died over two thousand years ago, so this anomaly was completely impossible.

"My hatred" Bane explained "keeps me in this form" he squinted around me "but the real question is Avatar, why did you come here?"

"I seek a way to kill Korraban, the Dark Vanguard"

"Ah" Darth Bane smiled at this "now we are getting somewhere, and why do you want to kill this man?"

"He had killed my brother, and captured my friend, I seek revenge"

"That is not your Jedi way"

"I'm not an ordinary Jedi"

"So it seems, and you find yourself drawn to the Dark Side? Do you not?"

"No" I said, I never would side with the Dark Side, even for as something as this. "Korraban is impossible to stop, what I need is a weapon of sought to stop him"

"You seek to stop him by killing him?"

"Yes"

"Then how is that not a way of the Dark Side?"

"It's no different than war!" I snapped "and Korraban has just started a one man war against me and my friends"

"Then by all means" out of the air, he produced three weapons, a sword, a Dark Sabre and Shield "these are the most powerful weapons to take down a Dark Vanguard"

"A shield?" I said looking at the shield. "What good is a shield gonna do?"

"The shield will protect you" Bane explained, he gestured towards the sword and the Dark Sabre "this" he said pointing at the sword "is the Sword of Light, it is twice as powerful as a Lightsaber, use this on a Dark Vanguard and he will cease to exist, but this" he pointed to the Dark Sabre "is ultimately indestructible, the Sabre of Peace, will bring any enemies to their knees"

I thought hard about the weapons, the shield would come in handed, as well as the Sabre of Peace, but the Sabre of Peace didn't seem right me.

"I'll take the Sword of Light and the shield"

"Excellent choice" Bane laughed, he handed the weapons to me "but beware Avatar, these weapons don't come for free, they come at a price"

"A price I'm willing to pay" I said with a final smile. Then all of a sudden the cave started to disappear and the weapons started glowing in my hands, they were taking me whereI needed to go. I looked back and the figure of Darth Bane was gone, I was standing in a dark valley, Anakin and Shili looking completely shocked at my arrival.

"We've been looking for you all day" Anakin said panting "they have her, the Dark Vanguards, they have Ahsoka"

"I know" I dropped the weapons and put my arm on Anakin's shoulder "we are going to get her back"

"Where's Sky?" Shili asked, noticing Sky's absence.

"Not coming" I said "sorry

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, confused by my response.

I took a deep breath and said sadly "he's dead"

Shili clasped her hands around her mouth at the news and Anakin looked like he was going to get angry

"I know this is all a big shock" I said in a calm tone "but Sky was a brave warrior even to the very end. Korraban slaughtered my brother, he's going to pay"

"What are we going to do?" Shili asked

"This all ends today" I explained, "we need reinforcements" I looked at Shili "call in your Vanguards"

"Why?" Anakin said obviously not getting my plan.

"Korraban thinks he can kidnap my girlfriend, and kill my brother, without getting away with it" I said this with a rage in my voice "he's wrong, today, we are going to war with the Dark Vanguards, we are going to rescue Ahsoka, and I am going to kill him"

Silence at that part I picked up my weapons, and looked at Anakin and Shili's shocked faces.

"You never kill" Anakin gasped

"He's right" Shili agreed "are you joking?"

"No I'm serious" I growled "no one comes after my family like that, killing my brother is where I draw the line, this time it's personal" I looked up at the sky with great confidence "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him!"


	8. War Begins

Hi guys here is the latest chapter of The Lies Of The Avatar, I hoped you enjoyed the last one, as always please review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8: War Begins

* * *

The Vanguards came for us as soon as Shili made the call, Taris, the head Vanguard seemed to be pretty surprised when I told her my plan.

"And you say you got these" she looked at my weapons, the Sword of Light and the Shield were placed on a long elaborate table shaped like a square "how?"

"I found them" I know I probably shouldn't have lied, but hey what are you going to do? I paid a pretty high price for those weapons. "On Moraband in the Valley of the Dark Lords"

"That is a very dangerous place to go" said Taris, she had a curious look on her face, the other Vanguards were preparing for battle, stacking every weapon they could find. They were preparing their soldiers with instant training before the inevitable battle.

"With all due respect, is this even necessary, to go to war with our Dark cousins... it doesn't bode well for all of us"

"They have my padawan" I explained, clearly Taris didn't understand the meaning of friends "they killed my brother, of course it's absolutely necessary"

"Korraban killed your brother, Korraban kidnapped your friend, isn't it better..."

"Taris!" A Vanguard in a yellow hood came walked towards us with a frightened look on his face "enemy ship, they're hailing us"

"Who are they asking for?"

"It's" said the Vanguard stammering a little "a little hard for me to explain"

"They're asking for me?" I said breaking the awkward tone "aren't they?" Taris and the Vanguard looked at me with concerned expressions.

"Yes, Avatar" The Vanguard looked at me with deepest sympathy, they must've known that Sky was dead for quite some time.

"Well then" I sighed "put the transmission though" The Vanguard did so and I went to the communication area, but I could just make out a conversation between Taris and the Vanguard

"Our soldiers, have swept Moraband clean, they found no bodies of any of the Dark Vanguards, however they found a body, one we think belongs to the Avatar's brother"

"Sky?"

"Yes, our soldiers are bringing it aboard as we speak"

"Very good, your work is done, we must prepare for battle"

"Do you think it's worth telling him?"

"No, not yet, we must be absolutely sure, go now"

"Yes mistress" The Vanguard bowed and headed out the room, the Vanguards were bringing Sky's body aboard. why? surely they had no use for him now. I wondered what was going on, but that was for another day, I entered the communications area and turned on the screen.

* * *

Korraban turned round to face me, and like the coward he was, he only did it through video, it was impressive that he even bothered to show up. He held Ahsoka hostage in a cage on the right of the video screen. She looked at though she had been severely tortured. Korraban was going to pay for this.

"I see you finally came to your senses" Korraban always had that smug look on his face, that same smug look when he killed my brother. "I see you are planning to go to war, hasn't there been enough causalities?"

"You killed my brother" I said through gritted teeth

"Ah now that I do regret doing" Even though he was only on a video screen, I could tell he was lying, Korraban was one of those guys that loved killing, you could see it with the way he killed Sky "he was a skilled opponent"

"You are going to pay, for what you have done"

"Do we really need to do this?" Korraban looked at Ahsoka "I have what I want, after I deliver her to my employer, I can leave whenever I want"

"The Illusive Man" I said remembering his employers name "you do realize, once you deliver her to him, he;ll just kill you anyway"

For a moment Korraban looked completely startled at this, but he quickly retained his smug expression "Avatar Alex, I know you are planning war with your Vanguard friends, but do you realize there are two ways this could possibly end up"

"Yes"

"Well I'll say them anyway, one way is that you take your friends aboard this ship, and what happens then Instant slaughter of over a million people, war can cause casualties, your brother was one of them, do you really want your girlfriend to be another?"

"Let her go" I growled, I was completely annoyed at Korraban for thinking he could just harm Ahsoka when ever he wanted.

"Do you want to know the other way this ends up?"

"Hopefully it includes me sticking my Lightsaber down your throat"

"Oh" Korraban chuckled at my threat "that was dark, even by your standards" 

"You listen here!" I snapped viscous "you've told me the ways you think this might happen, now let me tell you how I think this will happen, I'm going to rescue her, I'm going to rescue Ahsoka Tano from an army of Dark Vanguards and then just to finish off. I'm going to kill you, slowly I'm afraid. Because do you know what you've just unleashed Korraban?"

Korraban shrugged like this threat means nothing to him.

"You've unleashed the Wrath of the Avatar"

"So it's war then?"

"It's war!" I said firmly shutting off the screen. I took a deep breath and walked out of the communications area.


	9. Dragons

Author's Note: Hi guys, just letting you know this story will have 13 chapters like all my other stories that's 12 chapters plus an epilogue, this one will not end on a cliff-hanger, I promise, the next story I will be writing will be called **THE TRIAl OF ANAKIN SKYWALKER. **As always please leave a review and the next chapter will be posted as soon as.

* * *

Chapter 9: Dragons

* * *

I faced Taris and explained my plan to her, the plan was to take an immediate strike force of her best Vanguards onto Korraban's ship, fight our way through and rescue Ahsoka without any casualties. No pressure there then.

Anakin and Shili were apart of the strike force, which I had many problems with, I'd a already seen my brother killed by Korraban I didn't want to see them harmed in any way.

"This is for your own safety" Taris explained to me, ever since my brother was killed I had gone down an unpredictable path "also, there is something you must know, in order to give us a clear advantage in this battle, we've summoned something for us"

That got me interested, I already had the Sword of Light and the Shield, what more could the strike force possibly need?

"They are creatures of unpredictability, rather like you nowadays, but they despise the Dark Vanguards, and are willing to join us"

"What are they?"

"You'll see" Taris said with a mischievous glee.

* * *

Ok I'll have to agree with Taris on this one, these creatures as it turns out were Dragons! Not the mythological kind, the alien species kind. They were tall, dark lizard like creatures and ferocious, how do I know this? I had encountered some before. Though they weren't as tall or as viscous as this.

What was Taris thinking.

The Biggest one the leader, spoke with a thunderous time to his voice.

"We have been waiting for a chance to take down the Dark Vanguard scum for a lifetime, and this is the army you provide us with?"

"I don't see an army" said the second Dragon "more like a human boy, who looks like he has had next to no experience"

Taris coughed and spoke in an uneasy tone "Drago" obviously that was the leader's name "I have settled this alliance with your people, so we can have a chance, a chance at taking down the Dark Vanguards, once and for all" she looked at me with a nervous expression "now he may not look like, much but he's capable of leading this strike force" she looked at me for help "anything you want to add?"

The Dragons and Taris waited for me to say something, if I was Anakin, I would probably come up with some wise speech or something, but that wasn't my style. I needed to convince these Dragon's I was capable of leading this special strike force.

Anakin and Shili joined the group.

"Sorry"' Shili panted, "I was just showing, Anakin the armoury"

Anakin laughed at that and said "pretty impressive weaponry the Vanguards have" he noticed the Dragons "did we miss anything?"

"No" I assured them and then I faced Drago and said "you may think of me as just your enemy, but let me tell you a story, I have faced several of your kind before, they weren't as vicious as you, nor warriors like you, but I tell you what they did have, courage and a sense of wisdom, I have lost a brother today, I may well loose a friend, but if you stand with me, take the fight to the enemy, we can prevent further bloodshed" I showed Drago my Sword and Shield "if you recognise these weapons, you will see me as more than just an ally, I hope to look on you as my brother, my defender and my friend"

I took a walk towards Drago who smiled at this, clearly convinced by my speech.

"Today we fight, not just for our freedom, but the rest of the galaxies, defend my family today and you will earn just that!"

"Ha" Drago laughed "ha, ha, ha" he wiped some tears off his eye lid "me like this commander" he took my hand and shook it "we will join you and take out that Dark scum"

"Glad to have you" I said smiling then I turned to Taris "we have our strike force"

"Just one problem" Anakin pointed out "how are we going to get onto Korraban's ship, we have no transportation"

Oh. Leave it to Anakin to always point out the negative flaws in my plans.

"We believe" Drago said "we can help with that" I took one look at him and smiled, this was it, we were finally going to battle with the Dark Vanguards, and I was going to have my revenge.

* * *

The Dragon's ship was absolutely massive, the inside was clearly twice the size as my own TARDIS. The Strike Force was composed of two teams. Dragon's and Vanguards. Anakin leading the Vanguards and Shili leading the Dragons.

The Vanguards were supposed to provide a major distraction by fighting their way against Korraban's Dark Vanguards this stopped Korraban from calling reinforcements. Providing Shili and Me a way to sneak aboard the main bridge. Which was where Korraban was holding Ahsoka.

Shili would accompany in fighting Korraban should this be necessary. The Dragons provided were there so Korraban wouldn't escape.

We arrived in Korraban's frigate completely unnoticed by scanners, this was a good sign, it meant the Dragon's cloaking device was working.

Anakin and his team of Vanguards were preparing for their part of the mission.

"I'll see you on the other side" he said smiling at me, I could tell he was nervous as he had a nervous expression on his face as he always did before a battle.

"I'll be here when it's over" I assured him.

"If you're still in one piece" he chuckled, Anakin knew I could regenerate, so this kind of joke was normal for him.

"Next trip is on me"

"Hey" he said patting me on the shoulder "you'll find her, don't worry everything is going to work out"

"I hope so" I said unsure myself, I looked at my sword and shield, I had paid a pretty high price to get those weapons, and I was unsure the effective it would have on me. "Goodbye, Anakin" With those words I gave him one big hug, and when he let go, he joined up with his team and started the distraction.

I turned to my team.

"We may barely know each other" I faced Shili "some of us more than most, but these past few days, we've all lost somebody to Korraban, brothers" Shili smiled at me for this "planets" The Dragons had lost their home-world to the Dark Vanguards "but today this ends, today we take our revenge, today we destroy the Dark Vanguards" I looked at the Dragons "today we take back your home! Today, this war will end"

That was quite an impressive speech if I do say so myself, The Dragons were cracking their knuckles in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"Their may be casualties" I explained "but war is not without cause. Some of us may not be coming back. So sight tight and here's what we do. We follow the plan. We stay together and most important, we remember who we are fighting for."

Shili looked like she was going to start crying, I didn't blame her, I was just starting to myself.

"Any questions?" I added. as soon as I saw Anakin and his team making their way through I nodded at my team and said "then follow me!" Shili and I walked out of the ship and the Dragons charged out. This was it, the battle had begun...


	10. Korraban's Final Warning

Hi there guys, well it looks like we are nearing the end of this story, 3 more chapters to go. Please leave a review at the end of the chapter and the next chapter will posted as soon as. As always I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Korraban's Final Warning

* * *

The battle was instant carnage, the whole floor of the ship was filled Vanguards and Dark Vanguards, you couldn't tell who was fighting who. As I made my way to the the bridge I could just make out the flash of a blue Lightsaber. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that Anakin was still alive.

Shili and I entered the bridge. Leaving Drago and his dragons to guard the entrance. The bridge was a wide rectangular space, with a lot of gadgets and gizmos and part of the controls. Oh how my father would love to get his hands on these.

I scanned the room looking for Ahsoka's cage, Korraban showed me her in his broadcast to me, she was near the main control panel. I found her by the side of one the main control panel. She smiled when she saw me, but her facial features registered otherwise. She had been tortured, there were scares all over her face and there was a feeling that surprised me. Scared was the word, Ahsoka was scared. Something she's never been before.

"Hey master" she said weekly. She wore shackles on her hands that left marks Korraban was going to pay for this. "Korraban"

"I know" I assured her "he's going to pay for this"

"No" she said in a frightened tone, I began to get worried for her "it's a trap"

"Trap?"

"Korraban knew this was coming, he kidnapped me so he could see how far"

"Don't reveal too much" said a familiar voice, I turned round and saw Korraban, he still kept that same look on his face that he always had, smugness. He saw me and smiled "I think it's time we ended this, once and for all"

"You" I growled I turned to Shili and said "free Ahsoka and get her out of here"

"What?"

"Take Ahsoka and go now!" I said annoyed, do I have keep repeating myself? I wondered. Shili freed Ahsoka and took her to where the Dragons were.

"All this time" Korraban chuckled, getting his own Lightsaber ready. "I've been waiting for this moment"

"So have I" I growled, igniting my own Lightsaber, a blue sword lit up.

"Your brother put up a good fight, let's see if you put up a better one"

"Oh I will, and I will kill you for Sky"

"You'll try" Korraban laughed and then he charged going with a stabbing motion, I dodged it instantly, Korraban ran back throwing a strong strike. I blocked and parried, trying hard not to get hit by his Lightsaber.

I threw in a couple of feints but Korraban blocked them just as easily. He shoved me to the ground and I yelled in pain.

"So much for killing me" he chuckled then he raised his Lightsaber and cut my left hand clean off. I yelled in pain and anger, my Lightsaber fell out of my grip and I was left without a weapon. Korraban went in for the killing stroke, but he was stopped by Ahsoka who knocked him aside she seemed to have recovered when let out of that cage.

"Snips" I grunted "what are you?"

"I'm handling this" she said with confidence. "You're injured" she noticed my damaged arm.

"No this is my fight!"

"I've studied Jar'Kai" she was an excellent student in that form "I know all of Korraban's moves, let me handle this"

"No!" I said again, I managed to find my footing and stood up, I took her right hand "we're going to do this together"

"You can't fight!"

"I won't loose you"

"Ugh" she said clearly annoyed at my ignorance. I smiled and remembered that I had a surprise to show her.

"I can fight" I said smiling, then gold energy spewed from where my left hand used to be and another hand grew in it's place.

"How?" Ahsoka gasped shocked,

"Time Lord" I laughed, I picked up my Lightsaber and then Ahsoka ignited her twin Lightsabers both lime green.

"Always the two of you" Korraban chuckled, slowly finding his footing "the Avatar and Ahsoka together, shame really." he took another Lightsaber from his pocket and started to duel both me and Ahsoka at the same time.

Ahsoka was clearly a master of Jar'Kai like she said she was as she blocked and parried each of Korraban's moves was clear position.

I sent in different strikes and the fight clearly escalated in our favour, Korraban was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, Ahsoka and he didn't know it but my plan was to tire him out enough so I could just get the killing stroke.

Two more tries and he would be done for, I tried for a feint but Korraban sensed that move and blocked it. Ahsoka made went in for another strike, but at too failed. I got in a lucky shot and nicked Korraban's arm. I took the chance and knocked him to the ground. His Lightsaber had fallen from his hands and was know spinning on the floor.

Ahsoka put away her Lightsabers and looked at me.

"You're sure this is what you want to do?"

"I'm very sure"

"If you do this there is no heading back"

"I know"

"Then good luck" she gave me a kiss and walked past me to Shili and the Dragons. Korraban lay on the floor in a bowing position.

"You think this is over?" He snarled "you think after killing me?" He reared his ugly face at me "that all this will stop? The Illusive Man will keep coming after her, and you will never be ready"

"Oh I'll be ready" I growled, my Lightsaber changed into the Sword of Light "but your death will be saving millions of people from your reign of terror"

"Are you sure this is really for your brother?"

"Yes" I growled, Korraban had no right to speak of Sky like that.

"The Vanguards will betray you Avatar, they are the ones you should be fighting"

"No" I said ignoring his taunts "they are the good guys"

"And what have you learnt?" Korraban asked "that they are always good? No you have learnt nothing" he spit at the the ground "you would kill me to satisfy them, who do you think ordered me to kill your brother?"

"Shut up" I panted I raised my Sword ready for the killing stroke.

"Alex!" Shili said running to me I was interupted "it's Taris, she ordered this whole thing, she brought you to Trenzalore, think about it!"

"No" I gasped

"And you still side with them?" Korraban asked "they lied to you Avatar, "

I went in for the killing stroke "this is not for them you son of a bitch!"

"Then who is it?" Korraban never got to finish his question, I brought my Sword straight down, plunging it into his chest, the same move he used to kill Sky with. He gasped in shock and terror and fell back with a thud!

"My brother" I said putting the sword in my pockets. I turned back and looked too find Shili, Ahsoka and Anakin's shocked faces staring up at me.

"What have you done?" Anakin gasped


	11. Organisation 13

Hi guys, well what about that last chapter cliff-hanger, what about The Vanguards who are they? What do they want? All will be revealed in this penultimate chapter of The Lies Of The Avatar as always review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Organisation 13

* * *

I looked at my Lightsaber, realizing what I had just done, I had killed someone, me, the Avatar had just killed someone. And I didn't feel any regret. I did feel an emptiness though, one that was sinking through me.

My friends were staring at me with shocked expressions and each had a different one all together. Anakin looked disappointed in me, although who could blame him. I had just taken a life. Something I vowed never to do. What did he think of me now?

"What..." Anakin panted "have you done?"

I threw my Lightsaber away as the shock registered on my own face as well. Never again. I will not use that weapon ever again.

"I" I stammered trying to get the words out. "Anakin, I don't"

"No!" He snapped which shocked me as it was rare to see him like this "no you don't" he looked away from me in complete shock "I am very disappointed in you"

"I didn't" I choked, I looked to Ahsoka who looked afraid of me "Ahsoka please, tell him"

"I can't" she said with tears in her eyes "I never thought"

"You know me, you know I would never do something like this if it was absolutely necessary"

"I don't know you" she said with the disgust "we may have been childhood friends but, I never expected you to do something like this!"

"Neither did I"

"Sky died today" Ahsoka didn't have to remind me "he wouldn't have wanted this"

"He did!" I snapped back at her "in fact those were his dying words, "kill him for me, brother" were his exact words"

"I don't know you anymore" she said which stung me "I really don't know who The Avatar is anymore"

Shili looked worried she spoke into her comlink

"I repeat the Dark Vanguards are gone, Korraban is dead!" she tapped on the device "please respond, Taris I repeat: please respond" she looked at Anakin, Ahsoka and me "guys if we could quit the arguments, Taris and the Vanguards were supposed to pick us up"

"I don't care!" Anakin growled at her "as you can see we have clearly different matters to approach"

"Hey!" Shili snapped "I don't care about your problems either. Yes the Avatar committed his first kill, can we move past that please? We've got bigger matters"

"Such as?" I asked curious

"You don't get to ask!" Anakin snapped at me and then he looked at Shili

"The Vanguards aren't responding to my calls" Shili explained "I tried to call them in to pick us up but they aren't responding!"

"Communications error?"

"No it's more than that, every time I try to get them on the line"

"There's nothing?" I finished Shili's sentence for her, if The Vanguards weren't responding to Shili's calls then something was defiantly wrong. Anakin and Ahsoka weren't angry with me anymore, they gave me worried expressions.

"Yes" Shili said nervously "why what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid they've been dead for a while" I said slowly, so that it registered on everyone's faces.

"That's impossible!" Shili gasped "I spoke to them a while ago"

"There are ways around that sought of thing" I explained, Anakin and Ahsoka looked at me with nervous expressions "Dalek Asylum remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Asked Anakin being at the very heart of that adventure.

"I still have nightmares about those puppets" Ahsoka said, who could blame her she was almost turned into a Dalek Puppet herself.

"Then how am I?" Shili started to say. Just then a sword went straight through her chest, and she crumpled to the ground.

"No!" I yelled and I could swear I heard Ahsoka gasp in pain when Shili was struck.

A girl, a tall girl with yellow hair and bright blue eyes, dressed all in black stood in her place. She had a faint laugh that gave me chills.

"That's enough out of her" she laughed and then she focused her attention on us. "Only 3 of you? I was expecting a fourth"

"Who are you?" I asked not trusting this new stranger, she reminded me of Axel in a way, just the way she and he dressed, it almost looked like they were in a cult together.

"I'm Nobody' she laughed, there it was again, the same word that Axel used "Nobody?" What did that mean "and you can call me, Larxene"

"Larxene?"

"I'm one of the 13" she explained "we've been watching you over some time, impressive work. The battle, do you have the keys?"

"The Keys?" I said confused, wondering what she meant, then I realized I pulled out the keys that Axel gave me when he sent me back to my reality.

"Oh excellent" Larxene giggled "then your work is done"

"Work what work?"

"Finding the galaxy keys silly" she laughed "did you really think we'd let you continue here?"

"Continue?" Anakin said confused "ok I'm confused what have we been doing this whole time"

"I was sent here to send you back" Laxene explained "your mission is not yet done, there are still three more Galaxy keys to find"

"We know that!" I snapped "are you going to give any useful information?"

"Now that wouldn't be fun would it? It would take all the joy out of everything"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh dear!" Larxene gasped in mock surprise "I've said too much!"

"What?" I spluttered "you've barely said anything at all"'

"Listen I'm a member of a very secret Organisation an Organisation who has a clear interest in you, if I don't send you back, they'll kill me for saying too much"

"What Organisation?" I asked getting really confused by this whole ideal, why was Larxene panicking for no apparent reason? And why were me, Anakin and Ahsoka getting consumed by three balls of white light?

"We'll be keeping a close eye on you!" Larxene called as the balls of light enveloped us and I realised what they were, teleports.

"Oh scrap!" I muttered as I landed face first into the TARDIS.


	12. A Bigger Mystery

Hi guys well, here we at last the final chapter of The Lies Of The Avatar, a bonus epilogue will be posted soon after, I hope you have enjoyed this story and leave a review at the end. The next story The Trial Of Anakin Skywalker will be posted when this story is complete.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Bigger Mystery

* * *

I awoke in the familiar coral console room of the TARDIS, I sensed it coming to life as it noticed my presence. The scanner came on displaying the words.

**ORGANISATION 13 WILL BE WATCHING YOU. **

Ahsoka noticed the message on the scanner and said

"Who are Organisation 13?"

"What do they want with you?" Anakin asked me curious, honestly I had no idea, their appearance had caught me slightly off guard. I guessed Axel and Larxene were members, but what their plan was I didn't know.

"I have absolutely no idea" I said firmly and I looked at the scanner, the message was gone replaced by a blue background instead. Weird, I thought , too weird. I went to the control panel and started pressing random buttons, entering the co-ordinates for Coruscant, home. I have had enough of this crazy adventure.

"Where to now?" Ahsoka asked noticing the co-ordinates I was putting in "you really want to go home?"

"Yes I do Snips" I snapped at her, and she looked at me in shock "sorry Ahsoka, I think we need a break from this quest, a long one"

"But what about Organisation 13?"

"That's a mystery for another day" I said flatly, I placed the two Galaxy keys that Axel gave me with the other ones, acquired from previous adventures, 5 down 3 to go, 3 Galaxy Keys were left.

"I don't know about you" Anakin chuckled breaking the awkward silence "but I think we just stumbled onto a bigger mystery"

"Do you think we'll be hearing from them again?" Ahsoka said nervously.

"Yes" I confirmed setting her fears at rest, something tells me this won't be the last time I'll be hearing from Organisation 13, I had met two of it's members Axel and Larxene, just how many more were there? "One day"

"We'll be ready for them" Ahsoka assured me, she took my hand and then the TARDIS landed, I opened the doors and we walked out followed by Anakin who said

"In all our travels I never expected to be back here"

"Yeah" I laughed I turned to face the bright blue sky and said "I never thought I'd miss Coruscant so much"

"We're home" Ahsoka said with a smile "what now?"

"We wait and see" I told them and then without looking back I snapped my fingers together and the TARDIS doors swung shut


	13. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hi guys, I hoped you enjoyed that short ending to The Lies of The Avatar, this will be the epilogue that closes off this story. The next story The Trial of Anakin Skywalker will be set on Coruscant as this is where the story leaves off and will pick up 5 months after this one. The Organisation 13 arc will not be completed in Avatar: The Clone Wars series however it will be the main focus of the first 13 stories of my upcoming sequel series: **THE SEARCH FOR THE AVATAR. **Anyway I hope you have had a good time with this story and enjoy the epilouge. As always please leave a review at the end of the story. Good day.

* * *

Epilouge

* * *

The grave was there, standing about 5 feet in length, this grave belonged to my brother Sky. I stared at it thinking about what he must think of me now.

"I have what you asked for" said a voice from behind me, a man dressed in a dark robe was standing 3 feet away from me, he was carrying a piece of paper. A list of the members of Organisation 13.

"Did you find it easy?"

"No" the man said "I had some difficulties obtaining this lists"

I took the list of him and smiled, I looked down at it the list gave the names of the members of Organisation 13, it read.

**1. XEMNAS**

**2. XIGBAR**

**3. XALDIN **

**4. VEXAN **

**5. LEXAEUS**

**6. ZEXION **

**7. SAIX **

**8. AXEL **

**9. DEMYX**

**10. LUXORD **

**11. MARLUXIA **

**12. LARXENE **

**13. ROXAS**

**14. XION **

I looked back up at the man who looked like he was getting nervous.

"There's no need to be nervous, brother" I laughed, the man removed his hood, to reveal his face, he had a light complex to his skin, his eyes were green and his hair was black.

"The plan worked then?" Sky asked me. "I had them fooled?"

"I couldn't have done it better myself" I laughed, Sky had faked his own death in order to fool the members of Organisation XIII, he did a good job, he almost had me fooled.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Sky laughed "it's not easy going into hiding"

"No it's not" I agreed, now that Sky had faked his death, I had to delete all information about him off the all the universes databases, so he could start a new life. "What will you do now?"

"I've been thinking about that" Sky said "I think I might venture into the Coruscant Criminal Underworld"

"Why?"

"I recently heard some news about a group of people conspiring against me"

"Sky, master of the criminal underworld" I chuckled

"You know" Sky smiled "that name has a nice ring to it" he looked in both directions as if someone might see him "time for me to step into the shadows"

"Good luck brother" I said as he tapped some co-ordinates into a Vortex Manipulator

"If you're ever in the Underworld!" Sky called "give me a visit!"

"If I can find you!" I called back and then he vanished, out of sight. It looks like I made the right decision to stay in Coruscant after all...

**THE END **

**THE AVATAR WILL RETURN IN**

**THE TRIAL OF ANAKIN SKYWALKER **

**BOOK 6 OF THE GALAXY KEY ARC **

**11.07.2014**


End file.
